dominicproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
In the past, there have been three main heroes that have been in the Dominic Productions and Total Randomness universes. In addition to this, there have been some minor heroes as well. 'Main Heroes' Captain Observative Captain Observative is a super hero who observes things closely and describes them for what they are. He is usually calm and collected but has been shown to be very emotional at times. His enemies are Evil Guy and Anti Captain Observative. Lazy Boy Lazy Boy seems to be a very lazy guy who still lives with his parents and spends most of his time sleeping. He also lives in a mess. He has no known enemies but has Commissioner Jackson has a helper. Walrus Man Walrus Man is a walrus-like hero who fights crime for the common good. He often jokes around and gets off subject, but he can still be serious when the time comes. His enemies include Dr. Zedison, Intern, Teddy, and The Ultimate Evil. His side-kick seems to be Timmy. 'Minor Heroes' Hobo Cop Hobo Cop is a half hobo and half cop crime fighter. He skilled in hunting down targets, hand-to-hand combat, and stealing people's trash. He is dedicated to his job and will stop at nothing to make the world a better place. His partner is Hippy Cop. Not-Such-a-Good-Name-a-San Not-Such-a-Good-Name-a-San is a protector of earth and is dedicated to stop his enemy: Macho-Nacho-San from destroying the earth. He has a great many set of powers and is skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Timmy Timmy is the possible side-kick of Walrus Man. He is good at giving speeches and getting info out of his enemies. Despite being caring at times, Timmy is easy to upset and sometimes doesn't really care what happens to his friends. Commissioner Jackson Commissioner Jackson is Lazy Boy's contact who tells him what problems are going on. He is very serious and expects the job done with ease. The Doctor The Doctor is an ordinary doctor who successfully brings Walrus Man back to life after he was shot two times in the chest. Despite this, he has no problem with knocking out his patients for no reason. 'Clensys' Tom Fancy Tom Fancy is a well-respected and dedicated member of the Clensys. He hates dirt of any kind and is against Dirtites and his nemesis Joe Dirt. Tom trains new recruits and takes his orders directly from Commander Clean. Soapy Junior Soapy Junior was a new recruit of the Clensys. He was against dirt of any kind and could easily carry out orders given to him him by his superiors. Soapy can get angry at times when he feels that something makes no sense. Commander Clean Commander Clean is the leader of the Clensys and gives orders to his followers with the help of Dr. Tidy. He constantly covers his face and also only communicates over webcam. Dr. Tidy Dr. Tidy is in charge of handing out materials (spy gear) to fellow Clensys. He hates anything dirty and has fallen in love with his own creation: HAL in such a way that he even goes on dates with it. This has caused some bullying from other members. Ted Ted is a guard for the main Clensy base and also is in charge of sound systems located throughout the premises. He hates everything that is dirty and is described as "weird" by Tom Fancy.